1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to seals used in fluid handling, and particularly in fluid systems for pools and spas.
2. Background
Seals allow two or more objects to be removably joined while lessening the possibility of fluid leakage between the seal surfaces of two objects. Traditionally, seals have been O-ring-type with a circular cross-section that allow generally one point of contact between the two seal surfaces. While O-rings are known to create sufficient seals between the seal surfaces, the compressive force required to create seal may be large. The large compressive force may make the two seal surfaces difficult to engage and disengage. For instance, where two objects are attached together with a threaded joint, they rotate relative to each other. The O-ring seal member disposed between the two surfaces is generally stationary relative to one of the seal surfaces while the other seal surface moves relative to the action requiring the operator to exert sufficient force to overcome both compression of the seal and friction between the seal and seal surfaces. Thus, creating an adequate seal by compressing the O-ring in a threaded joint may require more strength than can be supplied by some persons.
To create a sufficient seal using the O-ring member, the O-ring may require a high level of compression. The requirement of a high level of compression makes it difficult to join the seal surfaces of the two objects, and conversely to disengage the two objects thus limiting access to the sealed objects to a limited class of persons able to generate such force.
What is needed in the art is a seal member that creates a sufficient seal while requiring less compressive force than an O-ring seal member.